WhoaDidn't See That One Coming
by Table for Two
Summary: A girl from a place unknown joins the Titans though it wasn't her intention. This is the story of Violet running away from the Organization XII and miraculously joins the Teen Titans. Slight Crossover. RavenxOC friendship. I can't emphasize that enuf r&r!


**So this is the very first fanfic I ever wrote, even before 'Heroes' I just didn't do anything with it, but now I am. Uhm, this isn't really a crossover, but at the same time it is. Mostly, the only crossover is origins for my OC**.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Teen Titans or anything Kingdom Hearts related. P.S. be sure to check out 'Heroes' and 'The Downfall of Us All' and review please! Enjoi!

* * *

**

**1. Names and Numbers**

I pulled my hood farther down over my face, so as to remain the shrouded figure that was mystery's child. I had taken my cloak and all it's accessories, including the leather pants, flat bottom boots, and the gloves, from my room in the oversized castle that was home to the thirteen - well fifteen now since Zero and I had joined - members of Organization XIII.

When we joined they gave us a cloak, with leather pants, boots, and gloves. The hood was fantastic, it hid my face well, and so no one really ever saw it unless they got right in my face. My bangs that fell across my left eye and the front of my hair fell out of my hood, which helped with hiding my face. The zipper went from the hollow of my throat to my knees where it split so I could move easily, even run if I have to, which was becoming more and more frequent. There was a chain that connected from one bottom edge of my hood to the other. Then there were metal chains that were about two inches long that hung from the bottom of the hood on either side of the zipper that enabled me to tighten my hood, which I never did, so it had no point. The tag that was located at the seam where the hood met the rest of the cloak had the number 14 written in roman numerals along with a name.

The name they gave me was Viox. I wasn't a big fan of it, so I changed it to the name I had before I joined Organization XII: Violet, it fit me well. My best friend Zero, or Zach, before he was given the name Zero, liked the name they gave him so he kept it. I think Zero was the only member not to have an x in his name. Having names that all had 'X's somewhere within them, a knack for wearing leather, and always being a tad grumpy was the least of the Organization's issues. Those were just the beginning as to why I ran away and convinced Zero to follow. If you knew the Organization you would do the same as we did. I didn't like or approve of the ideas and plots that the Organization had, so I ran and so did Zero. The penalty for leaving and turning on the Organization was destruction. Zero and I were both aware of this violent rule, but we could really care less.

It also didn't help the situation we were in since I was the Keyblade Master, which is mostly why the Organization wanted me to join, and Zero had a great ability with fire rings that caused a lot of damage. I had a different kind of fighting technique, I was a duel blader, and I used the Oblivion Keyblade in my right hand and Oathkeeper in my left, just like the member previous to me, Roxas.

A couple days later we went our separate ways and he went to find his utterly lost girlfriend, which was very sweet that he would risk destruction just to make sure that she was alive (I didn't have much hope that she was still alive, but I didn't want to point that out to him) and, well, that Xemnas, the leader of Organization XII, hadn't done anything to harm her. Even though it was sweet it seemed oddly cheesy, but I kept my mouth closed.

I went my way to do anything and everything humanely possible, and even beyond if I could, to rid the world of Organization XII and it's members.

That's what lead me to where I am now, walking down the streets of Jump City. I kept to the shadows as best I could, not wanting to attract attention to myself. It wasn't that difficult considering that it was nine in the afternoon, and there was a new moon tonight. I could have just walked on the sidewalk, but that made me feel like I was strutting, so I just kept to the shadows of the alley entryways between buildings.

Jump City was just off the coast of California, along with Steel City, Gotham, Tech City, and some other cities that converged in a small ring that was made up of islands. Jump City was pretty interesting; I liked it a lot. It wasn't too overpopulated, but it wasn't too small either. However, it was a very large city. I grew up in a small world, and I hadn't really ever gone outside the limits of said world, then again I was only fifteen, so I hadn't really been anywhere, but maybe I will someday.

Other than the very active night life of Jump City, the many kind faces I saw - which shocked me immensely so because in all those cliché movies, the people that lived in big cities were jerks, well that just goes to show how much Hollywood knows -, a very popular pizzeria that seemed to attract people of all ages and was just bursting with life, a couple of schools, a lot of buildings, shops, restaurants, and a very nice mall, the city was oddly peaceful. Out of all those things however, the one attraction that really caught my eye was a bright, colorful billboard on top of the building adjacent to where I stood.

It wasn't an advertisement for a store or some fast-food restaurant, instead it had a picture of five teens about my age, maybe older I didn't know or care. The board read, "Jump City's fearless heroes: The Teen Titans!" The five teens on the board, the Teen Titans as the billboard so cheerfully put, were spread across the whole entire board.

They were standing in a formation that resembled a V of geese. The boy in the middle of the v was, or what I assumed to be, the leader. It was just the expression on his face: determined, brave, and bold, that screamed leader, and the same went for his body language. The boy's hair was gelled into a wild fashion of spiky black hair. It immensely reminded me of Zero's hair. He wore a yellow and red shirt with green tights (a stoplight with tights. Really, what has this world come to) along with a yellow utility belt that kept them up, including black boots with silver lining that went along the bottom of the shoes and the top of the toe that looked like metal. The boy also wore green gloves that went to his elbow. The main thing I noticed about his appearance though, was the simple mask he had over his eyes; what did he hide from the world?

The second teen on the left, or my left, was a young girl. She looked very innocent, naïve even, but very fierce at the same time. She had bright, flowing red hair. Her outfit was very different compared to the boy's. She wore a purple tank that stopped a few inches above her navel. The shirt also had a silver collar that reached to the middle of her neck and down to the beginning of her chest. She also had some accessories, which consisted of: a band on her right upper-arm and arm guards on both forearms. She had a mini-skirt that was the same color as the top with matching boots that went to her mid thigh. Her eyes were all green, except the pupil, which were a cheerful black, if that were possible. She was also very, very tan, a sort of orangish glow (sour-patch kid).

The next teen in line surprised me a little. He had green skin, green hair, and green irises. The boy had a huge grin along his face with a small fang jutting out from his lower lip on the left side. He wore gray and black gloves, with a black jumpsuit that had a wide purple stripe going down the middle of the torso; it stopped at a metallic utility belt. The pants he had on were black with purple, spandex looking, shorts over them that connected to the purple stripe above it, and he had purple boots with black buckles to complete the whole ensemble.

On the other side of the Teen Titans' leader stood a very tall, fierce, and bulky teen. He had brown skin, and, I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me or not, was half-man, half-robot! A cyborg! Cool! Axel, a member of the Organization, once told me about one he'd met, very friendly, but he had tried to blow Axel's head off with a sonic cannon… Axel probably deserved it though. I wouldn't be surprised to find that it was because he was trying to steal some money, food, electrical appliances, etc… Anyway, most of the metal and computer parts were a light blue; he had one normal eye, and one red mechanical eye. It reminded me of the terminator. I shuddered. I hated that movie, but this guy didn't seem that bad.

The last teen, was a normal sized girl that wore a black leotard with a slanted belt, much like the one I wore under my cloak, except mine didn't have jewels on it, nor was it gold. She wore a royal blue cloak with a broach to keep it from falling off of her. I don't know what her face looked like because, also like me, she kept her face shrouded deep within her hood, but I did see her eyes, they were a deep violet. Since she wore a leotard, she didn't wear pants, which made me chuckle slightly, _what was it with super-hero girls and not wearing pants? _I thought to myself. Anyways, she also wore a pair of boots that matched her cloak, and, unlike the other girl, they only went past her ankle by a small measure. I also noted that she was very pale, she had a sort of gray tint to her skin.

I walked down the sidewalk deep in thought with questions buzzing around in my head repeatedly about the Teen Titans. _Were they seriously super-heroes? Were they really teens? What? Of course they were really teens! Why did they decide to save people? Why was that green boy, well, green? Why was that guy a cyborg? What happened to cause him to become what he is? Why did that girl look so innocent when she looked so fierce? Why was the leader wearing tights? I mean seriously, those are some _tight _tights! Doesn't he know that people would think he was gay? Why did that Goth girl creep me out? It should be the other way around. I'm not really scared of anything, well, except Xemnas, the leader of Organization __XII__, but that was it._

I continued to walk down the streets of Jump City just pondering away until I finally looked up.

What I saw made my jaw look like a freaking trap door. It fell swift and quick. I was so sure it had literally fallen to the ground. About a mile or two away was a small island with a 'T' shaped tower made completely, or so it seemed, of glass. The lights were on, and it shone like a firework on the 4th of July.

My mind was stunned as I kept staring at the tower; it had to be the home of those super-hero teens. Suddenly, I was jerked out of my reverie with a shrill ringing.

I whirled around to see where it was coming from. I noticed that the shrill noise I heard was an alarm bell coming from a nearby bank that was across the street. I saw a group of men wearing black and silver jumpsuits, shooting lasers from these oddly shaped hand guns with one hand, and carrying a hefty bag of money with the other. They resembled robots with their stiff movements and look-a-like masks on every one of their faces. An interesting observation I made was that they all were hunched over. I didn't do much I just watched them advancing on the people of Jump City with their laser gun-cannon-type-things. I stuck to the shadows, not wanting to cause any more trouble than there already was.

As I was backing up, a dark shadow appeared about ten feet away from me, five feet away from the bank robbers. Out of the shadow appeared the Gothic girl from the Teen Titans. _Okay…she can teleport by controlling darkness like the Organization…noted! _I thought to myself.

Then they all appeared.

First the beautiful, fierce, and innocent looking girl by flight, then the leader by motorcycle, next was the cyborg and the green kid by car, which by the looks of it, was made by the cyborg, since the body of the car resembled him greatly.

"TITANS, GO!" The leader shouted, and they all jumped into action.

I watched intently as they all attacked the robots with unique tactics, strategies, and abilities.

The green teen could change his form into any animal. He took out three of the robots as a green tiger. The taller, and tanner girl could fly and project green star-bolts from her eyes and hands. I watched in amazement as the cybernetic teen ran forward and stuck out his right arm and transformed it from an arm to a cannon! _Maybe this is the same cyborg that Axel fought…_I thought. The dark girl could fly, too. She gestured her hand towards a nearby car encasing it with darkness. The girl lifted it with her hand, also encased in a black aura, and threw it at the robots. It crashed into two of the robots, taking them out completely. By now I had understood that they were robots because their wires lay everywhere. I watched as she threw more cars. _I hope the owners of those cars have insurance. _The leader came up to a robot close to the entrance of the alley, a little too close for my comfort if you ask me. He attacked relentlessly with some form of kung fu or something.

Something suddenly came to my attention. I noticed there were more robots appearing, and the titans were looking a little worn. I was trying to decide if I should help or not… As I was thinking I saw one of the robots setting up a more powerful laser cannon than the guns they were using, in the back of an armored truck. It aimed it at the titans.

That's when it came to my understanding that the robots were appearing with more numbers, and they were herding the titans into the middle of the street. Into the direction of the laser.

That was about when I decided it was time to act.

_Now or never, y'know?_

I leapt from the shadows and kicked one of the robots in the back. It flew forward and hit the opposite wall. I turned my back to the titans and faced the cannon. Right as I started to run forward the cannon went off sending a bright red laser straight for the titans.

I jumped at it and I took the laser with full force in my chest. I fell backwards towards the group of teens.

I lay on my back for about five minutes thinking about why I jumped in front of that blasted cannon, and just waiting for the robots to go away.

They did eventually, after the Titans beat them senseless that is, and I shakily got up to my feet.

They all looked at me like I was crazy, mixed with a look of gratitude. Except the, uh, I guess, she's a sorceress? Anyways, she just kept staring. I think I might have inwardly flinched.

My mind was fading in and out, so I was kind of confused as to what was going on.

I was going to say something like, "Nice strategic work," or "Dude, why are you green?" but instead I brilliantly slurred, "Hi," and then I blacked out.

I awoke to the sound of beeping that matched the beat of my heart.

My eyes opened slowly, and I looked around.

On my left there was a huge window taking up most of the wall. It showed the night sky with the moon and stars. The window also showed the ocean below.

_Where was I?_ I thought to myself.

I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were strapped to the bed/table thing I was laying on… My feet and shoulders were restrained as well. Along with a strap across my waist… _Well, this is awkward…_I raised my head up slightly. There were five other teens in the room. The Teen Titans! _WHAT THE HELL? Where _was _I? _

I struggled against the restraints and that caught their attention.

Oops.

The leader was holding the orange, fierce, innocent girl in his lap in a chair that looked like it belonged in a hospital. They both looked up at me and stood. The cybernetic teen turned to me, along with the green teen, and the Goth girl walked swiftly around the end of the bed/table and over to my left shoulder.

"Calm down. You're fine. Stop struggling and we'll release the restraints." She said. I noticed she wasn't wearing her hood anymore, so I actually saw her features. Her hair was a little past her shoulders and it was a violet shade, as well as her eyes, and her face was pale with a grayish tint to it. I noticed that she had a red charka in the middle of her forehead. She looked nice, but I still was on the defensive. So I refused to let them help me in any way possible. I would get up and leave by myself. I didn't need their help.

I nodded to her for help.

She waved her hand and a dark aura surrounded the belts that kept me to the bed/table thing. The belts came undone and she stepped back to the window.

As soon as the belts came off I rolled back onto my shoulders and crouched into the form for a handspring, and flung myself off from the head of the bed to the end of the bed and stood. I was pretty agile, but I wobbled slightly. I was always something of a klutz, too.

The room I was in was similar to a hospital ward and the beeping I'd heard earlier came from a heart monitor just above my head. Surprisingly, the monitor had everything about my health, and I mean _everything_! It went from blood type to health issues. The screen even held the form of a person, or a more block form of a stick man drawing.

The leader walked over to me with a cautious expression on his face, and then he spoke. "Ahem, uhm, hey, I'm Robin," He said while holding out his hand. I eyed it cautiously, but made no move towards it. Once, uh, Robin, I think that's what it was, realized I wasn't going to shake his green clad hand he cleared his throat awkwardly and then he gestured to the orange sour patch kid, whom I assumed was his girlfriend, on account that 'just friends' don't sit lovingly on each other's laps while they await a mysterious girl's awakening, "This is Starfire, my, uhm, girlfriend," _Bingo._ "That's Cyborg," _Ha! I was spot on!_ "The green guy is Beast Boy," _Makes sense. _"And that's Raven over there." _Yeah, didn't see that one coming at all. _I rolled my eyes inwardly. Don't want them to think I'm rude now, do I?

"Uh, that's cool?" I said. I stood there kind of looking around. I think they knew I wasn't paying a whole lot of attention, but my hood was still up hiding my face and expression. Either way, I'm pretty sure they knew. I looked back at all of them. My back was to the far wall so I was looking at all five titans. Then I noticed they were all looking at me expectantly. Naturally, I looked at them and wittily replied, "What?"

This time Beast Boy spoke up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, dude, you think you could like, uh, tell us your name, or something…" Raven rolled her eyes. "Well put, genius." Beast Boy glared at her.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "So… Your name please."

I looked at him. "What? Oh, right! Uhm, well, my name is Viox. V-I-O-X. But! I don't go by that anymore."

Raven rolled her eyes again. I swear her eyes were like endless wheels.

"What?" I asked defensively. "Well, there was honestly no point in you telling us your 'old' name if you don't use it anymore." Raven said in a monotone.

I glared at her from under my hood. "Violet. My name is Violet." I've never been much for bitterness. The taste and feel never quite fit me right. However, I felt that if I kept it up with these _lovely _exchanges with Raven, my mind was going to be clouded over with bitterness.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a squeal of delight coming from my left.

"Oh! It is ever so nice to meet you friend, Violet!" Starfire squealed and flew over to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Now, normally I would have rejected the hug, or stepped out of reach. However, my subconscious told me that that wasn't going to happen. As she dropped me back to the floor (it wasn't until after the hug that I realized that she had actually lifted me up) I stretched my soon to be bruised limbs and stood up straight.

"Well, that was…interesting." I said. I backed up to where I was before Starfire hugged me.

"So, Violet, do you have any questions?" Robin inquired. _Ha, only tons. _I pondered for a moment then a question came to me. I snapped my gloved fingers and said, "Got one! Uhm, exactly how old are you guys?" I looked around. No one made a move to speak.

Robin spoke up, "I'm seventeen, and so is Starfire, Cyborg's nineteen, Raven's sixteen, and Beast Boy is fourteen." Robin was very stern. Not a very happy person.

"Please, tell us, how many of the years old are you?" Starfire flew over to me and was right up in my face. I raised an eyebrow at her dialogue. I pointed to the one called Beast Boy "Same as him. Fourteen." I said.

I heard a noise like a scoff behind me. I turned to see Raven roll her eyes. In return I narrowed mine, even though she couldn't see it. "What?"

"Well, don't you think that was a bit reckless to jump in front of a laser? Especially since your just a kid?" Raven had a very bitter expression on. What the heck was her problem?

"Yeah, girl, what were you thinking? We're heroes, we would've been fine." Cyborg said with a smile.

"Well, it just looked like you weren't winning, so I thought I'd step in… Sorry…" I stared at the floor feeling embarrassed for the first time in, like, four years… when I first joined the Organization.

Beast Boy put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a toothy grin. "Don't worry about it, it's cool."

I stepped away. He wasn't crushing me with a hug, so it felt quite luxurious to be able to step away from their open compassion. "Well, now I know that I should never do that again. I'm pretty sure I saw my life flash before my eyes and I have no intention of seeing it again. I mean, who wants to see a rerun right?" They all kind of chuckled. Even Raven cracked a smirk.

"Please, friend, where are you staying?" Starfire asked.

I stared at her. _Oh, crap! I totally forgot about that! _

I cleared my throat before I said anything. "Uh, nowhere in particular. I wasn't really making any arrangements. I was just kind of passing through today."

"Uhm, you mean yesterday?" Beast Boy said.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you passed out after you said 'Hi'," Cyborg quietly snickered at that, "and you've been asleep ever since."

"Dang, _it!_" I smacked my fist against my forehead causing my hood to fall back.

"I told you she was a girl!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg smacked him in the back of the head, "We already knew that, grass stain!"

Robin looked at me curiously, as always. "So you don't have anywhere to stay then?"

"Hmm…I guess not." I said nonchalantly. Starfire flipped out with squeals again.

"Please, I insist, you must stay here for the re of the charging!" Starfire squealed with excitement.

"Uhm, no, I shouldn't…"

They all put in their own thoughts about how I should, well except Raven, who just watched the scene unfold before her.

"Er, okay? I guess I will, for one night." I said unsure.

Robin stepped up to me. "Good. We took the opportunity yesterday to grab your bag that was nearby when you passed out." He reached behind him and pulled up my black messenger bag from behind the chair he had been sitting in earlier. "Thank you." I grabbed it and slung it over my head and rested the strap on my left shoulder with the bag resting on my right hip, so the strap slanted across my torso. "Uhm, thanks for you know, uh, everything…"

"No problem, but I do have one question I want to ask." Robin said. All the titans groaned. Beast Boy plopped down in his seat. "Dude, when he says, 'one question' that means like, a bajillion!" I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Shoot."

"Can you fight?"

"Yeah…?"

"Good. Would you mind training with us tomorrow morning?" Robin asked. I shrugged. "I don't mind. I mean, I'm used to training, but you seriously want me to train with you guys?"

"Yes. I do."

"Oh okay then. You're lucky I'm used to waking up early then." I smirked at him.

"Well, okay," he smirked back, "then Raven will show you to one of our guest rooms you'll be staying in, and then you can come join us for dinner, Okay?" Robin seemed like a nice guy until he said that Raven was going to take me to my room like I was a little kid. I could already tell that this wasn't going to go well. I think Raven was thinking the same I was because she had a reflection of my expression on her face. Appalled.

Raven and I walked down a hall that was the same as the rest of the hallways. Gray. _So much for chipper superheroes…_I thought to myself. Raven chuckled quietly.

"What?" I asked

"Chipper? I didn't really ever think our team was chipper." She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I stared at her confused. Then it hit me. She could read minds! _Gah! _

"W-W-W-WHAT? YOU READ MINDS? WHAT YOU COULDN'T HAVE GIVEN ME SOME KIND OF A WARNING?" I threw my arms up in exasperation.

She rolled her eyes. "I could have, but I didn't." I stopped walking and glared at the back of her head as she kept walking. I probably would have shouted some pretty offensive phrases in my head, but my guess is that she would have heard it. _Ugh, this was going to be a long stay. _I thought to myself.

"Hurry up." Raven called back to me.

"I'm coming."

"Good, now this is your room." She gestured to a gray door- just like every door- that had the roman numerals of 14 on it. I inwardly flinched. _Of course, I would get the door that reminded me most of the Organization. _I rolled my eyes.

"Is there a problem with this room?" Raven looked over at me with an arched eyebrow. Her eyes basically told me that she knew everything I just thought. _Damn! I'm going to have to be more careful with what I think around her…_

"Uhm… No, this door- I mean, room, is fine. I was just thinking about random memories." I said staring at the door number.

Raven nodded and turned to the keypad that replaced the spot where a normal doorknob should be. She pressed a couple of letters on the keypad. I heard a quiet click, and the door slid open.

Raven stepped into the room and I followed suit. She turned on a light switch that was on the wall next to the door.

I looked around. It was very spacious.

The room was different from the interior of the hallways. The walls were crimson, and the carpet was gold. The bed was a double with a black comforter and gold colored sheets with a black pillowcase, along with a carved, wooden headboard. There was a huge bay window that took up most of the north wall with golden colored curtains on each side. Across from where I stood there was a door identical to the one I entered. I assumed it was a closet, but when I crossed the floor to open it another keypad stopped me.

"Uhm, a little help?" I looked back at Raven and she nodded. Raven came to my side and typed in some more letters just like with the keypad on the door, but this time she stepped aside and gestured to the keypad.

I arched an eyebrow at her quizzically. "What?" I asked.

Her face stayed blank as she told me in her monotonous voice, "Type in whatever you want, and that will be your password for the duration of your stay. By the way, I was going to let you find out on your own, but you seemed _so_ interested in what was behind this door, so I thought I should tell you before you somehow got yourself knocked out again for two more days," Her face stayed emotionless through this whole explanation. "that's a bathroom, not a closet. I'm going now."

"What? No farewell greeting? Like, oh, I don't know, 'See you later', or 'Make yourself feel at home' or something." I said jokingly. Halfway through my sentence I regretted it because I guessed that Raven wasn't the joking type.

Her expression changed for once though!

Only, it went from deadpan to death glare in, 3.5 seconds. I backed up a little.

"No, because I don't want to see you later, and also, this isn't your _home. _It never will be. So saying, 'Make yourself feel at home' would be a hollow statement."

I just stared at her. Raven turned on her heel and left without another word.

"Okay, never, _ever, _joke with Raven again. _Ever!_" I mumbled to myself.

I took my bag filled with an extra uniform, some civvies that I barely used, toiletries (shampoo, toothbrush, toothpaste, etc.) a few books, and a sketchbook, and set it on the bed. I walked to the bathroom door. I looked at the keypad and typed in the first thing that came to my mind; _I Set My Friends On Fire._ Satisfied, I took a step back and pressed enter.

It beeped, and I heard a quiet click again and the door slid open. Again.

I stepped inside and took a look around.

The bathroom looked like the comforter and sheets; black and gold.

Two of the walls were a soft black and the other two were gold. The shower curtain was gold with black trim. _Someone really likes to decorate. _I thought to myself.

I went back into the main part of the room and sat down on the bed. It had been a tiring day – well two days actually – and I was worn out. _What was I going to do from here? _I still needed to find the Organization, I needed to find Zero to see if he would help me, what if they found out about how I used to be with the Organization, they would hate me for sure by then, and what if the Heartless found me? What if they hurt these people? I wouldn't be able to deal with it. Raven was right, this isn't my home, and I shouldn't feel comfortable. I should leave soon, but not tonight. I was too tired. Maybe tomorrow I would start my long journey. I didn't know when I would leave, but I needed to go soon.

I stood up from my bed and turned off the lights and set my alarm for six. _Who said I couldn't wake up early? _I thought. I went straight to bed. I didn't feel that hungry anyways.

The alarm went off at exactly six o'clock. This was the second time that I had woken up to a beeping noise nearby. I hit the off switch with my fist. I went on with my normal routine as I would if I were at the Organization. I pushed the covers off of me and got up. I stretched my stiff limbs and turned around to make my bed. When that was done, I grabbed my toiletry bag and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was finished I fixed my hair, and then put on my eye make-up. I turned out the lights and left the room.

I walked down the hallway and into what I guessed was the main operations room. My eyes wandered all over the room. They traced and re-traced everything I saw. The half-circle couch, the kitchen, the small table with chairs to my left. It was a very spacious room. I liked it. It felt like home. I walked over to the huge windows that took up the whole entire outside wall that gave a great view to the town of Jump City. I stood there staring, when a high-pitched shriek rang through my ears. I jumped and spun around to face the kitchen. I ran over to the stove where there was a teakettle sitting on one of the burners, and it was whistling – loud!

I grabbed it by the handle and put it on a different burner. Just then Raven walked in. _Uh oh, _I thought. "Uhm…Morning, Raven." I said. She just looked at me and then nodded. Raven grabbed the teakettle and a mug from one of the cabinets.

"You drink tea I guess?" I asked. I figured she hated me, which I was okay with since most people hate me, especially, since my days with the Organization. No one really likes each other there, you just… deal with them.

"No, I just like to look at it, yes, I drink tea." Raven replied bitterly.

This time, it was my turn to glare. If she were a Heartless, she would definitely be gone by now.

Raven looked at me inquiringly. "What's a Heartless?" Damn-_it_! I really needed to watch what I think around her. Before I could stop it, anger boiled inside me and I got defensive.

"It's nothing you need to ask, worry, guess, think, or talk about." I snapped. I was really starting to get annoyed with her for reading my mind.

She stared at me coldly and nodded. Raven grabbed her tea and left to go to her room.

I regretted snapping at her almost instantly. Almost.

* * *

Two hours later and I was standing outside with the titans. The terrain was rocky and there was a booth about twenty feet above my head with a big control panel that Cyborg had told me controlled the obstacle course. It sounded interesting. Sort of.

Robin sat at the controls with Raven, while Cyborg was crouched in a running position, Starfire stood about five feet away with both hands clasped with a look of excitement, and Beast Boy looked like he was ready to take a turn on the obstacle course. I stood a fair ways behind them all. I wasn't exactly pumped and ready, but I wasn't drained of all energy either. I just wasn't really interested in the obstacle course. In the Organization, for training, they would put us in a random realm and see how well we did fighting off heartless after heartless to gain hearts for their greedy, nonexistent souls…

"Okay Cy, you ready?" Robin shouted down to Cyborg. I found it interesting that they called him Cy. What other nicknames did they have?

Cyborg gave him an 'a okay' sign with his right hand and looked back at the course while shouting, "Bring it on, you spiky haired midget!" Cyborg and  
Beast Boy guffawed. Robin scowled. Starfire looked confused. Then Raven smirked.

Raven set up the clock and they all watched as it slowly ticked down to one. A buzzer nearby blew and Cyborg was off.

For a half-robot, Cyborg could run quite fast. A couple of guiotine looking things were ten feet away from the starting line and Cyborg rolled, ran, and rumbled right on through without breaking a sweat. Then a couple of automatic explosive droids fired several exploding disks at him. Cyborg jumped and blasted them all out of the air with his sonic cannon. I had to say, I was impressed, and it takes a lot to impress me. As Cyborg kept going through the course, I was silently contemplating when I would leave. I figured I would just go right after this, but I didn't know if I'd have the energy.

Cyborg did one more final aerial flip over a laser cannon and landed right at the finish line.

They all cheered for his success and for his quick time: 2 minutes and 37 seconds. He gave a couple low bows and wiped away a few fake tears, and right before he started his thank you speech Robin yelled down at me.

"Violet, it's your turn! Step up to the starting line and we'll start the timer!" He and Raven typed into the control panels as I stepped up to the starting line.

I didn't know whether or not I should actually use both of my Keyblades. I didn't want to use all of my skills and knowledge.

I settled with just using Kingdom Key. In a matter of seconds it appeared in my right hand and I grasped the hilt with both hands, preparing to enter the course.

All the titans stared at the key-shaped weapon in my hands with their mouths slightly agape. I smirked and raised up my hood and crouched in a fighting position. Robin was the first to regain his composure. "Uhm, uh, well, are you, uhm, ready?" He asked awkwardly. I nodded silently, my mind focused on the task at hand.

"Okay then. On my mark, Three… Two… ONE! GO!" Robin counted down and shouted at the top of his lungs, and I sprung forward.

Like Cyborg did, I ran and rolled under the huge guiotines, but when the lasers came I deflected with my Keyblade like no other! Until finally, I became bored with the laser cannons, so I sprung off my feet, flipped, and sliced all the cannons apart with one swipe of my blade. My feet continued to carry me onward toward the droids. Sadly, I took the droids out without even breaking a sweat, and it didn't even last a full 10 seconds.

That's when I heard a ticking near my right side.

I slowly turned to face the final droid with a digital clock on it chest.

A bomb. I really hated the Teen Titans right now. I backed up and ran for the finish line as fast as I could. Then the bomb went off and the force of the explosion lifted me off the ground and tossed me like a rag doll past the finish line. The buzzer went off and I rolled off my stomach and onto my back. After a few moments of silence they cheered for me, and Beast Boy and Cyborg lifted me off the ground. I was fine. No blood. No bruises. How's that for training, eh?

"Nicely done, little lady!" Cyborg boomed and raised his hand for a high-five. I smacked my gloved hand against his metal hand. Now, let me say one thing. OW! I cradled my throbbing hand as if it were a bird with a broken wing. "Uhm, yeah, ow, uh, thanks, Cyborg." He patted my back in encouragement and I stumbled forward a few feet. Everyone laughed and Raven smirked a little. Then Beast Boy said after the laughing died out, "Dude, Cy, you're gonna break her back! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Ha, no it's fine. I'm kinda used to it. Anyways, Robin, what was my time?" I looked at Robin inquiringly. "Well-," Robin was interrupted by Starfire. "Oh friend, you beat the friend Cyborg! You now have the record for the most fast time!" Starfire squealed with joy. Raven walked forward and nodded to me then gestured to the clock. "Star's right. You beat Cyborg. Your time was 1 minute and 14 seconds. Congratulations." Again, she said all this in a monotone. I gaped at the digital clock above my head, and I gawked at the blinking numbers. "Wow…" I breathed.

Robin interrupted my train of thought and spoke, "Do you mind if I have a word with my team?" I nodded and then took a seat on a nearby rock and watched the waves crash on the shore of their island.

* * *

The titans discussed the subject quietly.

"Well, what do you guys think?" The Boy Wonder asked

"I do believe friend Violet would make an exceptional addition to our team!" Starfire chimed.

"Yeah, Star and Rob are right. I mean, look at the girl! She didn't even break a sweat!" Cyborg looked at them all as he spoke with sincerity.

"Dude, she really does kick butt! I vote yes!" Beast Boy put in his say.

Then they all turned to the silent Raven. "Raven?" Robin implied that they needed her answer. Raven sighed. "No, Robin. I don't think it's that great of an idea. We can't trust her, and even if we tried to, she might betray us. We don't need another 'Terra' incident…" Everyone was quiet for a moment before she continued. "Plus, she's just a kid. I mean, she's only fourteen."

"Hey! _I'm _fourteen!" Beast Boy defended himself very indignantly.  
"I rest my case." Raven said.

"How 'bout we put it to a vote?" Cyborg arched an eyebrow. "All for Violet to join the team, say 'I'." Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all said 'I'. Raven sighed again defeated. "Fine. She can join the team." The Tameranian clapped her hands together and shouted with glee. "Woo hoo! This is gonna be SWEET!" Beast Boy punched the air. "Hell yeah it is!" Cyborg gave Beast Boy a painful high-five and did a little victory dance. Raven shrugged and walked off. "Well, I guess that's it. Now, let's ask her."

* * *

I looked out at the ocean. I loved the sea. It always calmed me, but not now. There was something in the back of my head that kept buzzing around, warning me that something dangerous was on its way. I looked to the titans. They were all huddled together talking and occasionally glancing at me. Finally, they all dispatched. Raven went inside, and the rest of them walked to me.

Robin stood next to me, so I stood up and looked at him quizzically. "Violet, the titans and I were wondering if, well, if you wanted to join our team. We could really use your talents against the evil in this city." He held out to me a yellow communicator with a black center with a white 'T' in the middle of the black center.

I was literally taken aback. "Wh-what? Are you- you serious?"

The Boy Wonder smirked. "Yes. We want you on our team. So whaddya say? You wanna join us?"

I looked at him. Then at Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Finally, I looked at the tower, and I thought that if I joined I would be constantly butting heads with Raven. I would just have to deal with that though. Would it really hurt if I joined them? But then there was the Organization that I had to worry about. And the Heartless. Zero. Everything. I couldn't forget all my problems and my best friend to go play hero… Could I? No, I couldn't. Maybe I could do both… What a mess…

"I don't know if- ," I began when all of a sudden an alarm rang out from the tower. Raven flew out of the door and landed next to Robin.

Robin flipped open his communicator and looked at the screen. His eyes narrowed instantly and he turned to his team. "Titans Go!"

* * *

I don't know how it happened, but somehow I ended up in the backseat of Cyborg's car. We were headed for the warehouse district, or at least, that's what Robin kept shouting to Cyborg from his communicator. I sat quietly and staring out the window still debating with myself whether or not I should comply and join the Teen Titans. Just because I joined doesn't mean I can't still destroy Organization XII, it doesn't mean I still can't find Zero, it doesn't change anything. However, it would interfere…

"Violet? You okay back there, dude?" Beast Boy looked in his rearview mirror on the passenger side at me.

"What? Oh. Oh, yeah, I'm, uh, good." I mumbled. Cyborg leaned over to Beast Boy from his position in the driver's seat and said, "Quit bothering her B! She's fine just like she said!"

"Okay, okay! I was just wondering!" Beast Boy replied.

In a matter of minutes we were in the warehouse district with the San Francisco Bay a couple of yards away. I exited Cy's car and walked onto the pavement and raised my hood. Raven had done the same and Robin had gotten out a couple of red and yellow weapons that looked like birds. Beast Boy transformed into a lion while Starfire took to the air and her hands lit up with green energy. Then Cyborg transformed his hand into a sonic cannon. I sighed and made Kingdom Key appear in my right hand while I stared down at the concrete.

"C'mon titans. Let's get a move on." Robin commanded.

We traveled for about twenty minutes passing warehouse after warehouse, until they all stopped. I wasn't paying attention and I stumbled into Raven who was on the standing now instead of levitating. "Ow! Hey, why'd we stop?" I asked

"My, my, what do we have here?" I heard a chilling voice and time seemed to be at a standstill.

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you? And… Why do you and Violet… match?"

"Yeah, dude. I mean, did you guys plan it or…?" Beast Boy began, but I cut him off. "Beast Boy shut up." I hissed, my eyes locked on the cloaked figure ten feet away. I stepped out from behind Raven and moved in front of Robin.

"Ha, ha! You went back to Violet I see? Hmm… Well, that's too bad, because you're still Viox to me."

"Violet, who is this strange character and why _is_ she dressed exactly like you?" Starfire landed behind me and tilted her head to one side.

"It's because… I'm part of her _organization_." I shuddered.

"It's not mine, imbecile. If Xemnas heard you he'd have you eliminated immediately." The figure snarled. I rolled my eyes. "Oh? Then why are _you_ here, _Larxene_? Lord knows, that you can't eliminate me, now can you?" I hissed.

"Hmph," Larxene threw her hood back and smirked. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was still blonde and slicked back except for her bangs, which were suspended above her head. "well if you really want to know, then I'll show you." After she said this her hands and arms started sparking with lightning and sharp, bronze spokes appeared between each finger on both hands.

I stepped back and told the titans to follow suit.

Things were about to get very ugly.

* * *

**So, tell me if you liked it. If you didn't that's fine, but I just wanted to know. And tell me if you want me to continue with this, if you don't that's fine too just saying. Please review!**

**Catch ya later,**

**Table For Two**


End file.
